


Abstrak

by lumutness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Team Minato-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumutness/pseuds/lumutness
Summary: Sometimes, we take things for granted until it was ripped away from our grasp. Sometimes, we only have memories to hold close to.Non-linear drabble collection centered around each members of Team Minato, together or separately. May contain AU and AR.





	Abstrak

Kakashi woke up with a shuddering jolt.

His heart was thumping madly in his ribcage. The ghosts haunted him, in his nightmares, in his waking dreams. It's Obito's broken body. Rin's broken ribcage. His father's broken eyes. Minato-sensei and Kushina-san's broken smiles. All which are always accompanied with accusing stares that made his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't breathe. He clawed his face in panic as he tore the mask away. It's his fault that they are dead, isn't it? Because Kakashi can't keep his comrades alive. Because everything he touched and loved always burned and shriveled and _die_. He is a trash, and always had been. An unberable weight crushed his soul as he remembered his broken promise to Obito.

" _Protect Rin, please."_

...and he killed her by his own hands instead.

He heard somebody's broken sobs as he stumbled desperately towards the sink. No matter how many times he tried to scrub his hands, Rin's blood still can't be washed away.

Kakashi cried and Kakashi cried.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title of this chapter means "an embroidery of (bad) dream".


End file.
